Prom Night
by fragilexxdreams
Summary: A short one shot of SasuSaku. A bit angsty but a lovely ending.


Her dress flowed over her supple curves as it swept over the ground she walked on. The fabric clung to her breast like a lovers hands. She was sporting a lovely princess like dress. It was a red color with cream lace weaved into intricate designs about the top rim. The dress had no sleeves, nor did it have any straps or such to hold it up. It's lovely ruffles swayed over the ground with each step of her clicking heals she took. Her pink hair was held back in a tight bun, though she had a few hair about her face out. Her nails were polished a deep red and her skin seemed to shimmer and gleam in the dim lighting of the stuffy high school gym.

Her emerald eyes scanned the crowed for the one reason she had came. She didn't see tooth or nail of the handsome man upon which she seeked. Sighing she maneuvered about the mass of teenage bodies dressed wonderfully in clothes like herself. It was prom night. Though she wasn't sure why she had come. She had ditched her original date and had come upon free will to see the only man that could ever fill her needs and wants. But of course, as fate would have it, it didn't seem as if he had came.

The gymnasium was decorated with balloon glamour and steamers. Sparkling confetti scattered all about and punch and food tables about the rim of the gym.

She Made her way to a small secluded corner of the small crowded gym. Making sure to tuck her self into the small nook of the corner. She didn't want to see anyone tonight. Anyone that wasn't him.

She fidgeted with her hands as she continued to look out at the crowed. Her mind wary as she continued to hope for the one she always wished for to appear like her always did. So she could run into the sweep of his arms and cling to him like she always longed to.

Her heart ached for him; his voice his lips, his warmth. She wasn't sure why she had rejected him; she had wanted him, she always had. But she just couldn't recall why she had turned down his offer. It seemed taboo to do such a thing; but at the time it seem right. To let him go to her. To the girl that was always at his side when it seemed she couldn't be.

She sighed as she looked down at he hands. She shouldn't be here. She should be at home, watching reruns of soaps and eating ice cream. Not at her high school prom, hiding out in the corner of the gym looking for someone she knew would never even see her face if he had the option.

She looked up once more to she a pale faced boy with dark spiky hair to frame his beautiful face. Her stared back at her with dark mesmerizing orbs. Her heart skipped a beat as he began hastily walking to her. His face emotionless.

Her eyes widen as she attempted to step back, to get away. This was who she had been waiting for, she why was she to frantic to get away. But she couldn't seem to find a good escape route that didn't lead to her falling or just being caught. Because in the end she knew here was no way to get away now. He had found her and was stalking her like a tiger on it's prey.

Then is seemed like a second before he was before her. Her dark eyes down upon her. He wore a black tux, my tie. His white button down was open slightly, revealing a glimpse of his collar bone. He reached out to her and she flinched back, ready for his to slap her. Waiting for his harsh words to be delivered upon a rushing torrent. Bu nothing was delivered but a gentle caress to the face and nothing was spoken but the sigh of bliss that escaped her lips as his calloused hand gently brushed her skin form hair line to jaw.

He fingers latched upon her chin as he leaned down to collide his lips to hers. It felt so right, so perfect. But she knew it her gut it was wrong, a terrible sin she was committing. But she couldn't stop, and he wouldn't stop. Her arms twined about his neck as he pulled her by her waist to him. He feet barely touched the ground as he held her to his body. His shoulders hunched as he bent over her small form. His eyes were closed and her beautiful emeralds were lidded as well.

It seemed like eternity before they separated, their forehead together as his cool composed face stared into her flushed and surprised one.

"W-what about Karin?" She murmured, looking away form his strong gaze.

She felt the rush of his hot breath against her cheek as he sighed. "I couldn't go with her."

"Why?" She gasped looking again at him. Her face a play of anger and surprise. "How could she! She said no?"

He chuckled shaking his head slight before his face was once more composed. "It wasn't her. I didn't want to go with her." He nudged his nose lightly against hers as he face became more angered then surprised.

"And why not?" She asked furiously.

He grinned lopsidedly as he pulled her even tighter to him. Her contours fitting perfectly into his own. "She wasn't you…" Once more he put his lips to hers in a long drawn out, peaceful kiss.

He pulled away she stared at him again. Prolonging the moment. His face was composed again in his usual mask of blankness. She sighed, closing her eyes. "I love you. I know that sounds stupidly cliché, but I mean it." She murmured, her cheeks flaming a deep red.

"I know." He answered bluntly. Setting her down and taking her hand in his. "Dance with me?"

She smiled. "Do you have to ask?"

He guided them to the dance floor, expertly avoiding the masses of bodies till he reached a fairly open area in the mists of all the other young couples that were swaying to the music. She wrapped her arms about his neck as he gently placed his hands upon her waist. He set the motion, swaying them and spinning them about. His eyes never leaving hers as he guided them. His thumbs gently rubbed small circles on her hips as he spun her again. She giggled lightly under her breath in bliss. He was always so captivating it was unbelievable that someone like him existed.

"I love you." She murmured again as she rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her body tighter to his, if even possible as they stopped swaying. He bent his head so his lips pressed to her ear. He placed a chaste kiss upon the shell.

"I know…" He answered her in a husky whisper.

"I never want to leave your side."

"I know…" His hand seemed as if they were inching up her back.

"I want you to be mine forever and beyond."

His hot breath fanned out over her sensitive skin as he chuckled, causing a shiver to run through her. "I know…" He murmured once more before he leaned down to kiss the crook of her neck.

"Is it my turn?" He mumbled against her skin. She giggled and nodded. "You belong to me, one other. I'll be your slave for eternity. As long as you give me one thing in return."

"Anything." She answered without a hint of hesitation.

"Be my lover." He spoke it evenly as if it seemed nothing. Be truly his heart was pounding and his mind awaiting her answer. The answer that would crush him or set him free.

It seemed, to him, like eternity before she answer. "I've always been your lover, I though to you knew that."

He kiss her neck gently once more and pulled up to look into her face. "I do now." He said before his crushed his lips to hers in a burning, needing kiss.

**Authors comments:**

**I got this idea form the song "Girl next door" by Saving Jane.**

**I just had the urge to write a prom like fan fiction for SasuSaku. I love this pairing. They balance each other out. His darkness and coolness. And her brightness and cheerfulness. They're perfect.**


End file.
